The Diary Of A Little Wolf
by MrsPleasant13
Summary: I don't own any defiance themes, characters or ideas! You have all seen Irisa on defiance... You have heard her talk on Defiance... You have seen what she can do on Defiance... You haven't seen her inner thoughts on Defiance... Irisa can only hide her inner thoughts in that diary, But what happens when Nolan reads her diary? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

The lawkeepers office was quiet as Nolan sat in silence staring at the jail in the corner of the room. It had been a very slow day in Defiance. Tommy had a day off. Irisa had to have a spiritual cleansing with the Irathient spirit riders, Much too Nolan's displeasure. She had to be spiritually cleaned as she has spent all of her time with Humans and not her own kind, So she is seen as 'Unclean' to the Irathient's. Nolan had told her not to go as it wasn't right that she was being told that she wasn't classed as a proper Irathient and it was wrong of them to do that, But secretly he didn't want to admit that she was slowly slipping away from him. She had been spending more time with her own kind whilst they had been in Defiance and it honestly scared Nolan. She had never wanted to go and see them but now she has been sneaking off and not helping Nolan with Lawkeeping in Defiance. It wasn't like her at all, And it was all his fault. He was the one who forced her to stay in Defiance and he was the one who had told her to start getting used to bustling city and lots of people and not just him. Nolan regretted thinking that she was being selfish. She just didn't want to lose him, But now that was happening anyway.

Nolan sunk deeper into the chair and his eyes averted from the jail to the desk he now had his feet on. He saw that Irisa's book was on the desk. He stared at it for minutes on end debating about what to do. His angel side was telling him to put the book in a safe place and tell her when she got back that he had put it away, But his devil side was saying that he should read it so he could become closer to his daughter. He was very undecided. He was still debating three minutes later and then he decided that if he did read it before she came back then what harm would it do? Its not like she would know. So Nolan hesitantly moved closer to the book and picked it up. He then rested back down in his chair but positioned himself so if Irisa did come back he could easily put it away. He eventually got comfy and then he opened the book and started to read..


	2. Chapter 2

Nolan was shocked when he saw that it wasn't written in Irathient, But was written in English. He then remembered that her parents hadn't been the best of people and she probably wanted to ensure the diaries secrets safety by not writing in Irathient. He knew that she had been born on one of the Votan ships and had been orphaned in the war, That she never really needed to speak Irathient as she has been around humans her whole life, So English was probably easier for her. Nolan decided to start right from the beginning of the diary but at the same time would respect her daughter for keeping a log of the events that had lead up to the day Nolan rescued her and beyond that. Nolan was quite excited to find out more about his daughter and hopefully have the blanks filled in for him. With all of this in mind, Nolan started to read the diary of his red headed daughters life...


	3. Chapter 3

_Why Does my life have to be to be so complicated? My parents said there is a war going on and they have kicked me out to fight for myself. I've learned to do everything myself and i don't need anyone to survive now, I have learnt how to speak and write that human language myself, No matter how bad i am at pronouncing the words. I only know a couple of words and i cant fight at all. I wish my parents hadn't left me here. I don't know where i am. Everything is dark. There is a loud banging noise and i wish i had someone here. My parents said that the other people were bad people and i shouldn't talk to them because of the fact they wanted us all dead, But i haven't even seen any of these people... I think they were lying. I've been walking for hours and i can see smoke in the distance. Should i go and investigate? Or do i stay far away? My family might be there. I'm going to head over there... Wait... I see my parents! I must go at once! I'm running too them now. I need help. From everything. I'm lost and i don't know how to get back..._

Nolan looked up after reading the first page with confusion. They left her? What sort of parents where they? Nolan suddenly got a rush of anger flooding over him and he wanted to run up to Irisa and tell her everything was OK... But he couldn't. He suddenly regretted not getting to her sooner. Now he understood what happened when she was old enough and the war started. Nolan suddenly found that he wanted to know more about his daughter, As it suddenly seemed like his daughter was a stranger and not the girl he thought he knew. She was much much stronger and even the first page showed this. He was getting the gaps filled in about his daughter and he was suddenly upset that she never really opened up to him. Nolan had to find out more about his daughter. He quickly scanned the lawkeeper's office and when he was satisfied that all the doors were locked so she couldn't get in without a fair warning and then she would go home and Nolan couldn't sneak off and say he had been out for the whole day, He started to read once again...


	4. Chapter 4

_I found my parents! They have filled me in on the details like i am currently in a Irathient camp in Denver and the year is 2031. My mother and father want to go to some church in the camp and i'm not sure what its called. We are walking through the camp and i'm lagging behind my parents. They are walking ahead and every few steps my mother will turn and flash me a angry frown to show her disapproval of my slowness. I'm not hurrying. Suddenly i realize there is a Irathient man acting as a guide to us and he keeps looking around as if edgy about where he is. This makes me want to leave even more. He was quite tall and he started to speak to us and i'm not really sure who he was directing it too. "Gyapake shamale frahail ugbe." I know that this means 'The path to Irzu starts with the heart.' I have heard of this 'Irzu' man.. I think he is the supreme being of Irathients and i'm supposed to be devoted to him, I believe i'm just not that devoted to visit church about it. I suddenly realize the Irathient guide has stopped at a bigger and cleaner tent and then my mother and father mutter "Ahiha" To him and they stop and turn at the tent flaps, Giving me a non verbal warning. I just continue to walk past him and i can feel eyes being sent into me from my parents. I dragged my eyes up and my mother looked so angry at me and her stare was full of rage. She has beaten me up so many times that this stare, Almost looks like a smile on her. She doesn't scare me at all. But when i still didn't say thank you in Irathient 30 seconds later her face turned up into a frown and she darted forward to shove me into the man so hard her hair swung around and landed on her shoulder. When i still didn't say it she moved towards me, Grabbed my chin and held it very tight. When i still hadn't said anything to the man my mother increased the pressure and lifted me up off the ground so the pressure was even worse on my face. I didn't want my chin to shatter so i no longer had a choice. I finally whisper "Thank You" under my breath and my mother screamed in rage and lifted me higher up which forced me to say "Ahiha..." Very quietly and this makes my mother scream in my face. She suddenly released her hold on me and i dropped to the ground with a loud grunt and i couldn't help but stare at my mother who was now kneeling onto the broken ground with my father muttering "Irzu..Irzu...Irzu..." And praying as a tall man emerged from the tent and walked around my parents like it was normal to have grown ups praying. Was he Irzu? Was this man a god? He seriously didn't look godly. But i owed it to him, He saved me from the wrath of my mother which i will always be thankful for. He looked at them and then at me with deep concern even he couldn't hide. After a few moments passed he finally spoke to me, "Eseneziri." And i shook my head. I understood perfectly that this meant 'Hello' in Irathient, But i didn't want to be seen to be like them. I don't want to speak Irathient anymore. He nodded and then spoke again in another attempt to engage me in conversation. "Hello." and i nodded my head, But i didn't reply. After two minutes of silence he didn't get the hint and tried again to engage me in conversation. "I am Sukar. What is your name?" And i let my eyes lock with his. I didn't want to reply but my mother was in spitting distance so i knew i had to reply at some point."My name is Irisa.. Irisa Nyira..." I suddenly wish someone would come and help me... I don't want to go in that tent with them. Sukar tells my parents to rise and go inside and they do quickly, Leaving me and Sukar alone. I wish i didn't have to be here. He opens the tent for me to go inside and i shake my head furiously. "Don't be scared Irisa... Your parents can not harm you in there... You are Alakta.." He said and i frowned hard... Wasn't Alakta the devouring mother? And doesn't the devouring mother need the Kelavar and control the Kaziri? Wait... Am i here to get that done? My eyes widened in realization at the fact my parents knew this all along and i was about to have the silver kelavar inside of me. But before i could run Sukar grabbed my shoulder and shoved me inside the tent before i could even scream... I pray for a angel to save me now..._

Nolan quickly dumped the book down onto the desk and quickly got it cleaned up just as a loud banging came from the other side of the Lawkeepers door...


End file.
